Shared resource Core A will provide all administrative support to the grant. The core, also provides clinical data management and all statistical support to the research projects and other shared resource cores. Specific areas of administrative responsibility include long and short term planning, review of scientific progress and coordination of the interactions between the shared resource cores and the research projects. Toward these ends, both overall co-Program Directors will participate in this Core. Also, both internal and external scientific advisory committees will be formed to provide independent, expert, program evaluation. Purchasing and personnel management, budget and accounts management, and the preparation and submission of progress reports will also be coordinated by this administrative core. Statistical support provided by this core includes statistical design, control, and analyses of the clinical studies in Projects 1 and 2, and statistical design and analyses of the many different experiments and studies in the other projects and cores.